


Лед

by Creeky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Dark Character, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, dark!victor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creeky/pseuds/Creeky
Summary: Как давно у тебя лед вместо души, Виктор Никифоров?





	Лед

«Виктор Никифоров», — думает Юри, глядя на своего тренера.

Который в это время обаятельно улыбается какой-то журналистке. Дамочка щебечет провокационные вопросы, намереваясь поставить звезду льда в тупик, но он легко и естественно отвечает на них, раз за разом поворачивая ситуацию в свою сторону.

— Ходят слухи, что вы сочли Катсуки Юри более достойным и поэтому решили навсегда покинуть лед. Что вы скажете насчет этого?

— Ох, Юри… — тонкие губы Виктора расплываются в улыбке, — Он скрывает в себе огромный потенциал. Я хочу _раскрыть его_ , показать всему миру, что он достоин внимания.

Юри едва заметно дергается, и отворачивается раньше, чем внимательный взгляд Виктора скользит на него. Катсуки напряжен. Ему кажется, что вместо позвоночника у него стальной стержень, который не дает нормально двигаться. Ему кажется, что все заметили это, заметили его скованные движения и нервную дрожь пальцев.

Они не должны увидеть.

 

_«Этим вечером, Ю-ри, — тягуче шепчет ему Виктор, касаясь губами мочки уха, — ты звезда. Маленькая звездочка, которая должна сиять ярче всех остальных. На тебя будут смотреть, Юри. Будь естественен. Не оплошай»._

 

Катсуки сглатывает. Очень тихо, очень осторожно. Сегодня тяжелый вечер, очень важный и очень страшный. Каждое его движение должно быть выверено. Каждый взгляд, каждое слово, каждый вздох и шаг — до малейшей детали. Идеально.

Так же идеально, как и у Виктора. Так же естественно, как и у Виктора. Так же лживо, как и у Виктора.

Вот только ледяному принцу просто скучно. А у Юри коленки подкашиваются от страха.

Что если проколется?

Что если что-то не понравится тренеру?

Юри ежится, вспоминая холодные глаза Виктора. Ему невольно вспоминается сказка, где Снежная Королева забрала душу у мальчика, подменив ее куском льда.

 

— Эй, Катсуки, что за растерянность на лице? — Кристоф весело смеется и щурится.

Юри совсем не заметил, как он оказался рядом. Фигурист смущенно улыбается, думая о том, что этот — опасен. Проницателен, черт бы его побрал. И смотрит внимательно, чувствует что-то.

«Если он не заметит, значит и другие — однозначно».

— Я просто до сих пор не могу осознать, что пробился в финал… — Юри опускает взгляд.

Надо чуть-чуть поджать губы, но изобразить легкую улыбку. Словно он и правда не верит, что смог, что стал еще на шаг ближе к мечте. Но не перестараться, иначе улыбка выйдет испуганной. Главное, это следить за пальцами, они слишком явно дрожат.

— Да брось, ты очень хорош. Ты достоин этого, Катсуки, уж поверь мне! Впрочем, золото все равно заберу я.

Джакометти снова смеется, но Юри чувствует, что швейцарец слегка напряжен, несмотря на внешнюю раскованность. Заметил? Пальцы лучше переплести, словно в неуверенности. Да, так сойдет.

— Я не уступлю, не надейся, — фигурист улыбается. На этот раз весело. Но недостаточно весело, понимает он, видя, как исчезает улыбка с лица Криса и как остро он начинает смотреть. Прямо в глаза. Прямо в душу. Катсуки замирает.

Пожалуйста, Кристоф.

_Не надо._

Джакометти фыркает и неохотно уходит.

Юри слегка расслабляется.

 

«Виктор Никифоров», — думает он, ища взглядом своего тренера.

Виктор Никифоров.

Ледяной принц. Известный фигурист, чьи выступления всегда идеальны. Красивый, недосягаемый, словно призрак самого себя. Такой знаменитый, такой притягивающий, словно магнит.

Никифоров — это не человек. Никифоров — это цель.

Это тот идеал, к которому необходимо стремиться. Вершина вершин. Пик.

 

Юри прикрывает глаза. Пик, да. И он, Юри — на верхушке. Проткнутый, как бабочка для коллекции. Впрочем, почему «как»? Он и есть бабочка, слабая и трепещущая в агонии.

«Он уже успел лишить меня крыльев. Но не ненависти».

 

_Тонкие пальцы скользят по бедру, вырисовывая на нем затейливые узоры. Пальцы у Виктора всегда холодные. И сильные. Они могут нежно прижимать к себе, вытворяя такое, что все тело словно ломается от нахлынувшей эйфории, а могут жестко хлестать по лицу, обжигая и оставляя красные следы._

_Виктор тихо стонет, в очередной раз подаваясь вперед. Юри дрожит, ощущая его руку на своей спине. Фигурист обессиленно повисает на ней, чувствуя, как она скользит на поясницу, заставляя его выгнуться, показать свою беспомощность и покорность._

_— Ю-ри…_

_Пальцы поднимаются выше, очерчивают живот, задевают сосок и останавливаются на шее, больно сжимая ее. Катсуки приоткрывает губы в беззвучном стоне, тонко реагируя на особенно глубокий толчок. О да, Виктор умеет сочетать боль с наслаждением._

_— Ты мразь — шепчет Юри, чувствуя, что пальцы на горле сжимаются сильнее._

_Виктор улыбается._

_— Скажи это еще раз._

_— Мра… зь…_

_Никифоров вдавливает Юри в кровать, грубо толкаясь в обмякшее тело. Он не дает ему дышать, крепко держа за горло, до боли сжимая тонкое запястье. За всеми его действиями, всеми его движениями стоит лишь одно — «ты мой, Юри»._

_Катсуки ничего не остается, кроме как покорно прикрыть глаза._

 

Юри вздрагивает, когда на плечо ему ложится знакомая рука. Виктор смотрит ласково и заботливо, и никто, никто кроме японца не видит в глубине голубых льдинок ледяную ярость. Он недоволен. Ему что-то не нравится.

— О, Виктор, ты уже закончил с той журналисткой?

— Она не задавала много вопросов, — Никифоров пожимает плечами и хмурится. — А как ты? Выглядишь неважно. Юри, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Холодные пальцы мягко касаются лба фигуриста, затем скользят по щеке. Очень нежно. Очень остро. Так лживо.

Как давно у тебя лед вместо души, Виктор Никифоров?

Катсуки поджимает губы.

Ему и в самом деле дурно. От страха. Страх, панический страх заставляет пальцы дрожать, а ноги едва ли не подкашиваться. Юри моргает и, медленно подойдя к столику с напитками, берет бокал вина, тянет время. Виктор идет за ним следом, ожидая ответ.

— Виктор, я больше не могу... быть здесь, — тихо шепчет Юри.

Он скашивает глаза и на миг видит, как тонкие губы кривятся в презрении.

Виктор наклоняется. Слишком близко, слишком опасно… Все естество Юри буквально вопит о том, что он зря сказал это. Для идеальных все должно быть идеально.

— Хорошо, Ю-ри… — шепчет Виктор ему на ухо, и этого томного шепота хватает, чтобы Катсуки все понял.

Его… пожалели. Но не просто так.

Перед тем, как выйти из здания, Катсуки оглядывается, чувствуя на своей спине чей-то пристальный взгляд. На него с ноткой горечи смотрит Плисецкий. Юрий едва заметно качает головой, и Катсуки отворачивается.

Он и сам знает.

 

_— Ты безнадежный идиот._

_Юри опускает взгляд. В раздевалке почти пусто, все уже ушли разминаться. Даже Виктор куда-то пропал, что удивительно, но удобно. Можно не давить из себя радостные эмоции, а просто немного расслабиться._

_Послушать Плисецкого, например._

_— Я ведь пытался помочь, — русский зашнуровывает конек и косится на соседа. — У меня почти вышло, он потерял к тебе интерес. Но потом случилось то херово видео. Тупица. Надо было не просто наорать на тебя тогда, в туалете._

_Юри безразлично пожимает плечами._

_Плисецкий, оказывается, не просто вспыльчивый подросток. Он очень наблюдательный, замечает все — и круги под глазами, и едва видимые следы от пальцев на шее._

_Плисецкий, оказывается, почти понимает, каково это._

_— А потом что? Мозгов проиграть не хватило, да? Он бы разочаровался и уехал в Россию. Придурок. Господи, какой же ты придурок._

_Это почти исповедь. Юрий Плисецкий жертвует собой, чтобы спасти одного слепого японца. Но драма идет не по сценарию, и в итоге все складывается еще хуже. Ну кто же знал, что Катсуки Юри выиграет?_

_— Я не думал, что Виктор… такой, — едва слышно шепчет фигурист, невидяще глядя на свои руки._

_Если прищуриться, можно увидеть тонкую царапину на запястье. Злость Никифорова как острая глыба льда, протыкающая живот насквозь. Ты не можешь ее вытащить, и остается только терпеть и ждать._

_«Виктор Никифоров», — думает Катсуки, в бессильной ярости сжимая кулаки._

 

Юри не знает, что холоднее — комната в отеле или руки тренера.

— Мой милый Юри, — почти нежно шелестит Виктор, одним пальцем заставляя его высоко поднять подбородок.

Коротко стриженый ноготь чертит линию вниз, по шее, останавливаясь во впадинке между ключицами. Надавливает. Катсуки чуть дергается, отстраняясь, и его моментально хватают за волосы. Виктор тянет их вверх, вынуждая Юри приподняться.

— Я ведь так просил тебя потерпеть, — Никифоров кусает Катсуки за нижнюю губу, слегка оттягивает ее, слизывая выступившие капельки крови.

Его рука скользит по плечу японца, и Юри вздрагивает. Он послушно разгибает ее и поднимает на уровень плеч. Что угодно, лишь бы Виктор перестал смотреть ему в глаза.

Никифоров ласково, почти невесомо проводит пальцами по изгибу руки. Целует ее — едва ощутимо, прохладные губы почти обжигают нежную кожу, тихий шепот заставляет мелко дрожать от злости вперемешку со смутным наслаждением. Юри выгибается, позволяя Виктору терзать губами свои ключицы, ребра, проводить влажные дорожки по внутренней стороне бедра, легко покусывать мочку уха.

— Твое тело прекрасно. Оно такое гибкое, такое хрупкое…

Виктор припадает к выступающей на шее венке и Катсуки замирает. Венка пульсирует под мягкими губами, Никифоров щурится, кладет руку на спину, заставляя податься вперед. Легко кусает ее, синюю, тонкую.

— Тебя так легко разбить. Ю-ри.

Лезвие холодит кожу. Виктор изящно ведет руку и Юри тихо стонет от боли, пронзающей левую ключицу. Кровь струится вниз, на белоснежные простыни. На какой-то момент в Юри вспыхивает надежда.

Виктор смеется, хватая его за подбородок и целуя — долго, властно, грубо. Он сминает искусанные губы, посасывая их и отстраняясь, чтобы аккуратно подхватить кончиком пальца прозрачную слезу.

— Ты не умрешь, моя фарфоровая куколка. Ты будешь со мной. _Вечно._

Смех Виктора похож на звон стеклянных осколков.

«Виктор Никифоров», — думает Юри Катсуки.

_Я тебя ненавижу._


End file.
